Protege Me
by MegAnne Cormack
Summary: Hermione Granger, advogada, passa uma noite estranha num hotel e acaba por ser a testemunha de um assassinato...
1. Chapter 1

- Sim, sim… Mais depressa, com mais força...

Quando Hermione Granger tinha decido vir passar uma noite num dos famosos hotéis de London, na esperança de descansar e evitar a sua casa de três andares que nesse momento deveria ter um odor insuportável devido a tinta que os pintores teriam aplicado nesse dia, ter de ouvir o casal do quarto ao lado a aproveitarem os seus momentos num dos hotéis mais caros da zona não era um motivo de descanso para ela.

Os gritos da mulher tinham-na acordado havia vinte minutos, ela sempre a gritar o mesmo, enquanto o homem grunhia.

- Mais dois minutos assim e chamo a recepção.

Não o fizera antes porque estivera sempre a adiar na esperança de não ter de interromper o casal, mas ouvi-los assim sem parar estava a tornar-se esgotante.

Pegou num dos casos que ela recebera nesse dia, e começou a estudar o caso de violência domestica por parte dos pais sobre duas crianças, uma rapariga de cinco anos e um rapaz de quase oito anos, a mentalidade que algumas pessoas tinham enjoavam a Hermione mas era isso que a tinha levado a escolher tornar-se advogada para o estado em vez de aproveitar dos seus quinze minutos de fama como o Ron tinha feito anos antes.

O seu bloco de notas encontrava-se na sua pasta, mas ela não queria ter de sair do conforto da cama de hotel para poder continuar a trabalhar, ela já estava a ganhar coragem para retirar o édredon de cima dela quando ouviu um grito final da mulher e depois nada.

- Finalmente! - Gritou Hermione demasiado alto mas aliviada por poder finalmente ter uma noite tranquila, numa cama confortável e que lhe estava a custar uma pequena fortuna, dinheiro não era exactamente um problema para um advogado, mas isso é para aqueles que não estão a tentar remodelar as casas deles.

Estava quase a adormecer quando ouviu duas vozes graves a discutir, eram dois homens. Hermione levantou-se subitamente, farta destas pessoas que não sabiam respeitar o próximo, especialmente pela segunda vez nessa noite. Entreabriu a porta do quarto e espreitou no corredor, na esperança de ver um dos outros clientes do hotel pronto a queixarem-se do barulho.

O quarto dela encontrava-se o mais perto do elevador, por isso quem saísse do quarto de onde provinham as vozes teriam de passar pelo quarto dela. Não havia nenhuma cabeça a espreitar como ela, verificando que o seu pijama não revelava muito, Hermione preparou-se a enfrentar os do quarto 227. Ia abrir a porta em grande quando uma mulher muito magra, com uma maquilhagem muito pesada e loira pintada saiu do quarto de onde vinham os gritos de uma discussão. Esta estava com cara de quem estava profundamente aborrecida, e claramente Não era a cara de alguém que tinha acabado de ter uma noite fantástica.

Ela ia voltar a fechar a porta, quando viu um clarão verde iluminar o corredor, seguido de um homem de estatura alta, magricelas e de cabelo preto juntou-se a mulher no corredor do hotel. Ambos dirigiram-se para o elevador desaparecendo da linha de visão da Hermione.

Esta esperou alguns momentos, fechou a porta do quarto suavemente e fechou-a a chave. Telefonou para a recepção e avisou que um assassinato de código 994 tinha sido cometido no quarto 227.

Agora ela só tinha de esperar que as autoridades transmitissem o alerta código 994 ao Ministério da Magia, Hermione sabia que se encontrava num mundo muggle, mas aquele clarão impunha que fossem os Aurors a tratarem do caso, um caso em que ela seria a testemunha principal e obrigada a enfrentar o seu passado.

Afinal, ela iria mesmo ficar toda a noite acordada, só esperava que alguém lhe trouxesse café ou um chá bem forte senão iria ser uma noite bem longa.


	2. Chapter 2

A espera das autoridades arrastou-se durante mais de duas horas. Um dos empregados do hotel veio bater a porta do quarto da Hermione para a informar que ela teria de esperar até as autoridades encarregues do caso pudessem questioná-la sobre os eventos dessa noite.

- Miss Granger, deseja algo enquanto espera?

Ela viu um jovem Auror a aproximar-se da porta dela, apesar de ele estar vestido como um polícia, Hermione reconheceu no seu cinto o distintivo de oficial do Ministério da Magia.

- Pode voltar a recepção, nós trataremos de tudo. – Disse o jovem polícia ao empregado.

Assim que este tinha desaparecido no elevador, o auror focou toda a sua atenção para a Hermione e disse:

- Miss, queira entregar a sua varinha e qualquer item de magia que possa se encontrar no seu quarto neste preciso momento, se não entregar de livre vontade uma busca será feita.

- Eu não tenho a minha varinha, nem qualquer tipo de item mágico comigo.

O polícia olhou para ela espantado, mas assentiu.

- Queira voltar para o seu quarto, assim que possível prosseguiremos com o seu testemunho.

Bem, ela sabia como lidar com jovens policias, eles tentam transmitir confiança, mas ainda não têm a segurança de um dos mais velhos, se ela fosse difícil o suficiente com ele, este acabaria por desistir e contar-lhe o que el queria saber.

- Eu não quero voltar para o meu quarto, quero saber o que se está a passar.

- Miss, não quero usar força física para a obrigar a voltar para o seu quarto.

- Tente usar força física comigo e vai perceber como é que sobrevivi durante a guerra.

Ela tinha chegado ao ponto em que já não queria saber, ela só queria que esta noite acabasse para poder voltar a sua vida tranquila longe do mundo mágico.

- Miss, não estou encarregue desta investigação e as minhas ordens são manté-la no seu quarto enquanto os meus colegas procedem com as investigações.

- Eu sou uma das advogadas da defensa do estado, tenho direito de saber quando um homicídio ocorre perto da minha jurisdição.

- Mas você vive no mundo dos muggles? Não é estranho viver com muggles depois de tantos anos com feiticeiros. E como é que se tornou advogada, demorou muitos anos ou foi fácil para si.

Hermione olhou para o jovem auror com novos olhos. Afinal ele não era assim tão noviço neste ramo:

- Você está realmente interessado na minha vida ou quer simplesmente distrair-me o suficiente para me manter quieta até o seu superior chegar?

- Se tivesse que responder com toda a sinceridade diria a última opção, mas visto que as minhas ordens são de a manter longe mesmo quando você for chata, vou responder-lhe que estou claramente interessado na sua vida.

Ela conteve uma gargalhada, podia estar cansada, podia estar farta desta situação, mas tinha de dar o valor a dedicação do noviço.

- Bem Granger, tu não mudas, consegues aborrecer qualquer pessoa com esse teu cérebro cheio de informações.

Oh essa voz e esse tom, ela era capaz de o reconhecer em qualquer parte do mundo, podiam ter passados sete anos desde a última vez que tinha tido o desprazer de ouvir a voz dele, mas não havia como esquecer aquele tom de gozo que a perseguira-a e aos amigos durante os anos em Hogwarts. Nem precisava de se virar para saber, que ele estaria atras dela, com os seus olhos cinzentos cheios de malicia, o seu cabelo loiro quase platina penteado na perfeição e as suas feições angulosas a darem-lhe um ar superior.

- Auror Malfoy, tentei seguir as suas ordens, mas…

- Não vale a pena Peters, quando um Gryffindor põe uma ideia na sua cabeça não há como os desviar da sua rota.

Havia um leve tom de gozo no comentário dele, mas Hermione não viu a malicia ou maldade que sempre tinham acompanhado as suas palavras anos antes, ele não estava a ser hostil para ela mas também não estava propriamente amigável.

- Estou aqui. E exijo saber o que se está a passar.

- Granger, não estás em posição nenhuma de exigir o quer que seja.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione sabia que ao envolver as autoridades do mundo da magia, ela iria acabar por responder a muitas perguntas:

"O que é que aconteceu?"

"Onde estiveste estes anos todos?"

E a pergunta que ela mais receava: "Porque fugiste?"

Mas ter como primeiro contacto com o mundo mágico na forma de Draco Malfoy era a última coisa que se poderia desejar. Apesar de estar de costas para ele, Hermione não podia deixar de reconhecer a voz de Malfoy, notou que havia uma ligeira diferença, a voz dele era mais grave e rouca, dando-lhe um som mais sensual, mas ela sabia que não havia nada de sexual com o desprezo que seria aparente na cara dele.

Ao virar-se para encarar o seu interlocutor, Hermione foi agradavelmente surpreendida ao ver que o loiro platina não estava a olhar para ela com desprezo, apenas curiosidade e um ligeiro sorriso torto nos lábios.

- E quem disse que não estou em posição de exigir explicações? Sou uma representante do tribunal de Londres, e se eu não tivesse dado sinal para aplicaram o código 994, a esta hora seria a polícia muggle a tratar deste caso e terias de preencher imensa papelada para poderes ter este caso.

- Sabes muito bem o que aconteceu, agora volta para o teu quarto e não dês dores de cabeça aos meus empregados.

Ela sabia muito bem o que tinha acontecido, aquele clarão verde só podia significar que o encantamento Avada Kedavra tinha sido lançado contra alguém. Ela só queria saber quem tinha tido a infelicidade de se encontrar no caminho dessa maldição. E acima de tudo, gostava de saber porque haviam tantos Aurors presentes no local do crime.

Como discutir autoridades, quando claramente ela não tinha jurisdição visto que se tratava de um caso mágico, Hermione voltou para o seu quarto admitindo que ele tinha razão.

Desta vez, o jovem Auror que tinha tentado distraí-la entrou com ela no quarto, sentando-se numa das cadeiras próximas da janela, deitou-se na cama e só então é que percebeu que tinha estado esse tempo todo com uma sweatshirt de Oxford e com uns calções ridiculamente curtos, e sem soutien.

Sentiu a sua cara a ruborizar, escondeu a cara nas suas almofadas, não querendo dar a entender que estava envergonhada.

Instantes depois, que mais pareciam horas, ouviu o jovem Auror clarear a garganta. Tentou não grunhir, sabia que as perguntas iriam chegar em breve.

- Há muito que vive com muggles?

- Não é obrigado a fazer conversa de circunstância, prometo que me vou manter quietinha até as interrogações começarem.

- Eu só queria saber como é que esteve envolvida na guerra contra Quem-Nós-Sabemos.

Percebendo a confusão dela, o jovem auror apressou-se a explicar:

- Mencionou que sobreviveu durante a guerra, e eu gostava de saber como?

Ele não a tinha reconhecido. Sabia que sete anos mas duvidava que tivesse mudado muito. Olhou de relance para o seu reflexo nas janelas do quarto de hotel. Viu o seu cabelo liso e sedoso, assim como as curvas do seu corpo definidas e fácil de notar no seu pijama, realmente tinha mudado.

- Sou a Hermione Granger.

Por uns momentos, o jovem auror fitou-a atónito, mas depois um brilho de admiração era notável nos olhos dele.

- Sempre quis conhecer os membros do trio Dourado, mas apenas o Auror Weasley permaneceu no mundo da magia. E porque não anda com a sua varinha? É um pouco imprudente da sua parte, afinal o mundo mágico não a esqueceu assim como muitos seguidores Dele.

- Não se preocupe sei defender-me.

Só então é que as palavras do jovem penetraram o cérebro adormecido da Hermione. Só o Ron é que se tinha mantido no mundo mágico. Mas onde estava o Harry?


	4. Chapter 4

Uma hora depois de ter voltado a ver o Malfoy pela primeira vez em sete anos, Hermione viu-o a entrar no quarto dela, desta vez ela tinha trocado os seus calções demasiados curtos por um par de calças de ganga, e tinha conseguido colocar um soutien.

Durante essa hora de espera o jovem Auror explicou-lhe a situação segundo o que tinha sido publicado no Profeta Diário anos antes:

Ela tinha desaparecido, e apenas duas pessoas sabiam onde ela se encontrava, o Harry e o Ron. (o jovem Auror tentou descobrir onde é que ela tinha ido mas Hermione limitou-se a revirar os olhos)

Duas semanas depois, Harry Potter e Ginny Weasley terminaram o namoro

Quando Ronald Weasley declarou que iria participar no programa para se tornar auror, Harry Potter declarou que iria procura-la e nunca mais voltou

Hermione lembrava-se perfeitamente dessa altura, ela tinha efectivamente estado com o Harry no verão depois da guerra. Ela tinha ido para Austrália encontrar os pais. Semanas depois o Harry juntou-se a eles ficando com eles o resto do Verão, no final de Agosto Hermione e os pais voltaram para Inglaterra, e Harry prometeu que voltaria em breve.

Ela tinha uma ideia de onde ele estaria, só não queria perturba-lo.

Mas agora estava na hora de encarar o Malfoy. Um Malfoy com cara de poucos amigos.

- O que aconteceu?

- Ele foi morto.

Isso já o sabia.

- Sinto muito.

Draco Malfoy indicou uma das cadeiras o mais afastadas das janelas, dando-lhe indicações de se sentar.

- Tem intenções de me interrogar, Auror Malfoy?

- Tem intenções de ser difícil, Miss Granger?

- Vai usar força se eu for?

Só depois da pergunta ter escapado os lábios dela, e especialmente depois de ver os lábios do Malfoy a tremerem para não sorrirem, é que Hermione percebeu a conotação que esta podia ter. ela queria tanto sair dali e nunca mais ter que encarar o mundo da feitiçaria. E fugir o olhar intenso e prateado do auror a frente dela.

- Quero um advogado! – Pediu a Hermione.

- Não é considerada suspeita. – Desta vez respondeu de forma abrupta.

- Então sou considerada o quê?

- Uma pessoa de interesse. – Respondeu o Malfoy.

- Então enquanto pessoa de interesse vou-me embora e continuas a ser um imbecil.

Aproveitou a distracção do auror para escapar, pegou na sua mala de mão que estava em cima da comoda ao lado da porta. Abriu a porta e foi saudada por três copos de cartão que provavelmente teriam café no seu interior, a segurar os copos estava um homem moreno pouco mais alto de que ela e com um sorriso enorme.

- Então o que é que eu perdi?

- Estava a ir embora e chamei o Malfoy de imbecil.

- Sinto muito mas não posso negar. – Seamus Finnegan piscou-lhe o olho, ofereceu-lhe um dos copos que tinha nas mãos.

- Então vocês vão armar a velha rotina do policia resmungão e do simpático? Pensei que fosses capaz de melhor Malfoy!

Era impossível deixar passar uma oportunidade para o aborrecer.

Mas mais uma vez foi surpreendida, ao sentir o corpo do Malfoy atras dela, ao ver o braço dele a estender-se na direção do Seamus que ainda se encontrava a frente dela para pegar num dos copos de café. E ao mesmo tempo murmurar ao ouvido dela.

- Não sabes do que sou capaz Granger!

Em tempos normais, ela não teria pensado no significado daquelas palavras, mas o calafrio que aquela voz rouca tinha deixado no corpo dela não era normal. E a tensão no quarto aumentou vinte vezes, será que ele estava realmente a ameaça-la? Para ser franca isso não a admirava tendo em conta que se trata do Malfoy e ele nunca escondeu o seu desagrado quando estava na presença dela.

Os três sentaram-se no quarto da Hermione a bebericar o café. O silêncio foi quebrado pelo Seamus:

- Bem isto é estranho.

Os dois focaram a sua atenção nele e fuzilaram-no com um olhar.

- Podias contar-nos o que aconteceu? Como se velhos amigos apenas a contar mexericos a volta de uma chávena de café.

Hermione não conseguiu não sorrir perante a tentativa do amigo.


	5. Chapter 5

Depois de meia hora em que ela falava apenas para o Seamus ignorando por completo o Malfoy que se mantinha nas sombras do quarto de Hotel enquanto observando-os. Quando terminou, o seu café tinha arrefecido o suficiente para ser possível beber sem queimar a garganta.

- Eras capaz de reconhecer os reconhecer? Podíamos levar-te até ao ministério e tentar obter um retrato, ou se pudesses dar as tuas memórias – sugeriu Seamus.

- Primeiro que fique perfeitamente claro, eu não vou voltar ao mundo da magia. Mantive-me escondida durante esses anos e este caso não vai mudar nada. – Viu do canto do olho o Malfoy a mexer-se, tinha-se esquecido da presença dele naquele quarto. - Segundo uma identificação deles não vos vai servir de nada. Eles estavam protegidos com um encantamento de ilusão corporal.

- E como é que sabes disso, Granger?

- O feitiço era fraco e mal feito, do canto do olho conseguia notar um ligeiro tremeluzir a volta do casal. Sinal que um feitiço de ilusão corporal foi mal feito. Mas com alguma sorte seria capaz de reconhecer a voz dela, afinal ouvi-a a gritar durante 20 minutos seguido de umas palavras trocadas com o outro homem no corredor.

Deixou-os processarem essa informação antes de os atacar para obter informação.

- Agora podem-me dizer quem é que morreu?

Nenhum dos dois aurors queriam responder a pergunta dela, mas ela não seria uma das melhores advogadas da defesa desta cidade se ela saísse do quarto sem saber o que estava a por tantos aurors em alvoroço.

- Então vamos jogar o meu jogo preferido.

Seamus olhava para ela intrigada, enquanto Malfoy continuava no seu cantinho escuro do quarto a observa-los sem dizer uma única palavra.

- É muito importante que vocês não se mexam, fiquem perfeitamente quietos.

Observou atentamente os dois oficiais, e sem desviar o seu olhar dos dois feiticeiros, começou o seu jogo.

- Suponho que deve ser alguém de importante do mundo da magia.

Notou o olhar do Seamus a dirigir-se para o seu colega. Ela agora tinha o elo fraco do duo.

- Mas vocês querem manter este assunto um segredo senão haveria um monte de repórteres. Logo, ele tinha de ser um homem casado.

Fitou-os um momento, ficando contente por perceber pela linguagem corporal dos dois feiticeiros que ela tinha razão.

- E como estamos num hotel muggle só posso concluir que era um homem com uma posição sénior no ministério, logo para além de terem um homem morto nas mãos, têm um caso de adultério e de política.

Ela já não precisava observar os dois homens para saber que as deduções dela eram verídicas, bastava ouvir como a respiração do Seamus mudava a cada vez que ela acertava.

- Se os meus cálculos estão certos, as eleições para ministro da magia estão a para breve, quem foi o sucessor de Kingsley?

- Ele foi reeleito.

- Conhecendo-o, ele não está a concorrer novamente este ano, afinal o que Voldemort ensinou foi que o poder não pode estar nas mãos de um único homem. Por isso suponho que sejam poucos os concorrentes, mas há um deles que quer mudar as coisas de uma maneira drástica, outro que quer manter as coisas estáveis, e um último que quer impor os ideais dos puros de sangue.

Dito isso contemplou o Malfoy com um sorriso sarcástico. Este respondeu-lhe com o mesmo.

- Se vocês me dissessem quem é que o homem que morreu estava a apoiar, seria tão mais fácil.

Incrivelmente tinha sido o Malfoy a responder:

- O homem que morreu esta noite é o Bilius Krakow, o representante da Irlanda no ministério. Só não sabemos as razoes que levaram a morte deles, e segundo o teu testemunho, se não tivesses visto aquelas duas pessoas no corredor esta noite, as autoridades muggles teriam declarado a morte dele como sendo de overdose, visto que o quarto tinha todo o tipo de drogas. O caso teria sido escandaloso para o mundo da magia.

- Mas isso não explica o que a morte dele possa afectar o mundo mágico.

- Aí está o nosso problema Granger, não há explicação para a morte dele-

**Se quiserem receber a minha soundtrack para esta história é só avisarem, por mensagem via FF ou reviews que dou o link para obter a pasta rar das musicas. (as musicas da minha soundtrack são dos 8 filmes do HP).**


End file.
